


The Way Paths Go

by uni_united



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Leaving the club, Liverpool F.C., Liverpool RPF - Freeform, M/M, movren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uni_united/pseuds/uni_united
Summary: It was supposed to be the best moment of their lives: The moment Hendo lifts the trophy and the entire team goes insane from the sheer excitement. But all Dejan could think about was the fact that the whole day, Mo hasn't talked or even looked at him at all.______Following the events of Liverpool winning the Premier League, and lifting the trophy in Anfield
Relationships: Dejan Lovren/Mohamed Salah
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	The Way Paths Go

It was supposed to be the best moment of their lives: The moment Hendo lifts the trophy and the entire team goes insane from the sheer excitement. But all Dejan could think about was the fact that the whole day, Mo hasn't talked or even looked at him at all.

It's strange really. They've been the best for friends, and they always joked around- even when one of them was a little mad or down. And he does know Mo likes to hold a grudge sometimes. But it's getting ridiculous now- he won't even so much as glance at him! 

Even when taking pictures, or when he was recording his Instagram live- though they may be happy and smiling- there was an undercurrent amongst it all. He knew there was something wrong.

That's how he ended up confronting him, when they were both alone in the locker rooms. Mo was cleaning up after the mess, particularly around his locker. He's always been the type to help out but Dejan has a feeling he's just distracting himself from talking to the other person in the room.

"Mo", Dejan calls out.

No response.

"Mo", he tries again.

The Egyptian man continues to pick up the litter on the ground, making sure to look the other way. 

"Brate?", he pleads.

"Don't call me that", Mo finally replies.

Dejan walks closer to him, hovering behind him. "What's wrong, Mo? Tell me", he says. 

The shorter man turns around, and at that moment Dejan could see the tears he was desperately trying to hold in. And he knows it's not because of the win. 

"Why?", Mo says, raising his voice, "Why does it have to be you?"

He's gripping his own shoulder now, clawing it so hard Dejan thinks he's doing it on purpose. 

"Why do you-", Salah continues, "Why…". His voice grows weaker, and it hurts to see him so broken.

He looks up, finally meeting Dejan's eyes. "Why do you have to leave?", He says- in such a low tone that it sounded like a prayer. 

Dejan's heart falters at the confession. He reaches out and holds Mo's shoulders. "Brate", he says- trying to remain calm, "You know it's past my time here, we all do".

Mo is closing his eyes, trying to reject the words he is saying. "I'm getting old, Mo, and I'm not exactly good enough to keep my place. They don't need me anymore".

"But- I need you", Mo chokes out. 

Dejan envelopes him in his arms. "Mo, please, I didn't want to leave either", he says- his voice breaking as well. 

"Then don't", Mo says. 

"I'll still be your friend", Dejan says, "We'll still be brothers, right?". 

Mo is clutching on his jersey. "I need more", he says quietly. 

"What are you saying, Mo?".

"You're my best friend", he whispers, "Who will be next to me in this locker room? Or drive me to get coffee? Who will-"

He pulls himself away from the hug. Silence fills the room, the distance between them. It was as if he had been holding this for weeks, months maybe, ever since there were rumors that Dejan might be leaving the club. 

Somehow, Dejan should've predicted this reaction. Mo might be aloof and playful, but he is always serious about their friendship. He remembers when he first confessed to him about his transfer.

"It's true", Dej said back then.

They were in the car, driving home from practice. Mo was slowly sipping his coffee, careful as to not spill it. 

"What is?", Mo said coyly. 

"I'm leaving the club", his hands gripped on the wheel, "I'm sorry".

The car filled with silence. Dejan couldn't bare to look at Mo's expression. But to his surprise Mo simply looked at him and smiled.

"I can't wait to play against you someday then" the Egyptian said, "It'd be fun, no?".

Dej was taken aback. "I guess so", he says, "You're not mad?". 

Mo laughs. "Why would I be mad? I am not your father", he jokes, "I'm happy for you, Brate, I am".

They both laughed it off at the time, but now it was clear to see that he took it hard. A week after, he remembered Mane asked to talk to him.

"Is it true? You're leaving?", Sadio asks. 

Him and sadio weren't the closest of friends, they didn't really have a lot in common. How did he know?

"Yes", Dej says, "Where did you hear it from?"

Sadio smiles shyly, "I overheard… someone was arguing with Klopp about it. Something about wanting to extend your contract?".

Dejan is left silent. It couldn't be Mo? He was okay with him leaving, right? Mane's smile grows more understanding, and he pats his shoulder gently.

"I will be sad to see you go", Mane says honestly, "the locker room will be very boring without you". 

Dej smiles and thanks him.

"And I'm sure Mo will miss his best friend".

Now, Dejan is faced with a crying Mo- silently trying to hold in his tears but failing. 

"I didn't know you were so selfish, Mo", Dej says in a lighter tone, "Wanting me to stay just for you"

"Am I not allowed to be selfish?", Mo says, "I'm sorry but I just can't be happy to see you go"

"I'm just as angry as you", Dej confesses, "To tell you the truth, I wish I could just play here until I retire- next to you".

Mo stays silent. 

"It won't be too bad", he continues, "I'm still in Europe, yes? And we can call, and text, and I could visit Anfield- or you could visit me in Russia?".

Mo nods, trying to believe his words. 

"I need to tell you something", Mo whispers, "I- I wanted to tell you this from since we became friends- but its- I-".

"You don't have to say it", Dejan says, as if he had already known what Mo was keeping in his heart.

Mo smiles sadly, "Do you not feel the same?".

Dejan sighs. "Mo, I love you more than you know", he says, "I have loved you since I met you and I will love you until we both retire".

Mo couldn't help it, he really couldn't. He breaks down in tears again.

Dejan leans down and kisses him. A soft and gentle kiss, but both didn't want to let go. 

As the moon was raised in the sky, and the stars hung there upon it- the pair embraced eachother desperately, afraid to waste the moment.

Eventually they let go, and as they looked into each other's eyes. Mo finally gathers the courage to say,

"I love you so much I can't take it"

The future may be uncertain, and noone knows where both their paths may lead. But somewhere in both their heads they knew that whichever path they choose,

Their paths will always lead back to eachother.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help it- I need closure! I had a heavy heartbroken feeling ever since the news officially broke out. And the message that Mo gave? I had to write about it. And obviously that's why this fic is so self-indulgent... It's my mental support fic


End file.
